


Together Series Part 1: Night Mares

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, can't tag anymore...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: Bokuto wakes up from a terribly realistic nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear reader! I am so glad to finally be out of my month long hiatus (*cough, cough* vacation *cough*)! So I'm celebrating the occasion with this little short fic I wrote long ago but didn't post. As the tittle says it's part of a 5 little fic series I'll write occasionally! If you also have time to read, I'll tell you a bit about my future works! I'll be really busy the following 2017 ;) For all the fans, I'll continue to write Sticky Drama right after I finish a Christmas gift I'm preparing for a friend in school. The multi chapter fan-fics I would like to work on the following year are:  
> "Sticky Drama", which became quite popular, thank you for that.  
> "Dream Thief" with a possible sequel in Spring.  
> "Dead In Love", after which I would like to work on the third part of the trilogy.  
> "When the Bell Rings", a horror fic.  
> "Ready, set..." a fic that will be tagged with 'paranormal'.  
> "Nightlife" - an amazing fanfiction which I can't wait to present to you based on a russian TV series named "Major"/Мажор/Mazhor.  
> "Leak" a horror paranormal fanfiction.  
> Two for now unnamed horror themed fics based on events I have experienced or that have been experienced by friends of mine.  
>  After finishing these fics I'll start posting a lot more one-shots! As you can see, I have a terribly busy schedule for years to come xD And now, because "Major" is almost starting, I'll let you enjoy the following fic~

It starts with a strange fog enveloping him and giving him a sense of comfort until he’s walking down the street to school – which is weird, since he somehow has the feeling he’s already graduated – only in his tracksuit. That is even weirder, given the cold weather and the snow falling rapidly from the gray sky and covering everything his eyes can see.

 And then, before he knows it, he’s walking through the snow storm with his teammates and it doesn’t feel strange or wrong at all. He tries to catch up, but then suddenly he notices his _senpai_ walking ahead and talking about him. He can’t remember right away, but he’s painfully aware what they’re talking about. It makes his heart hurt and break.

  _Bokuto can’t spike the tosses I give him_ , they’d say, or, _Bokuto doesn’t have any game sense at all._

They talk as if he isn’t there, on little groups of two or three, and it almost feels real even though he slowly understands that it isn’t. Like he’s again the goofy first year with incredible desire to play and with a sense for the game of his own, one no one could match at the time. The feeling is heavy and strangling, like the first time he stepped foot in the new gymnasium after middle school. He felt like he was a lamb thrown to the wolves.

 But the voices of his senpai suddenly fade away and he sees Tetsu just outside of his house, talking to his mother and Kozume-kun. Oddly enough, he’s wearing just his shorts and T-shirt while it continues to snow, but he thinks it’s something normal. It _has_ to be something normal.

 He grins happily, completely forgetting about all the snarky comments of his old senpai and runs up to his Tetsu. He greets him, bows to Kuroo-san, but no one pays him any attention. As if he isn’t there at all.

 “I’m sending you to Hokkaido on vacation.” Kuroo-san says and Tetsu looks happy. “You and Kenma-kun will have so much fun.”

 Everyone agrees and suddenly Kuroo-san looks at him from the corner of her eye with a look of detest. “I’m paying for only you though. Everything will be free. I’m so happy for you two.”

 She looks almost evil, as if she really doesn’t want him there or around them. And while he expects Tetsu to tell him something, to at least _invite_ him to wherever he’s going, nothing like that happens. He just happily agrees with his mom, ignoring him completely.

 And it _hurts_. More than the words of his senpai. It’s complete dejection. It rips the air right out of his lungs and leaves him struggling to breath.

 Tetsu _wouldn’t_.

 Feeling like he shouldn’t be there anymore, like he isn’t wanted, he heads down the street again, his feet slipping and digging into the snow. It’s hard to walk and he almost trips a few times, but he continues, head hung low in shame. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling exactly. He thinks it’s about time to wake up, but then he suddenly feels like he’s in the real world, like everything is happening for real and that it’s his fault that everyone is acting like they are.

 Like they hate him. Like they want him gone. Like he’s just a thorn in their sides, which is probably true.

  _That Bokuto_ , _being a shut out again_ , a senpai mutters under his breath as he walks past him and almost trips in the snow again. It almost feels normal for there to be _so much_ snow.

 He feels light headed. There are so many people around him, but they all talk behind his back. He hears their comments about his appearance, about his play, about _him_. And no one’s sticking up for him.

  _There’s no Tetsu_.

 He comes across a bridge from almost nowhere – a scary bridge, one which is hanging only on thin ropes meters above a deep cliff, made of short and breaking boards. It’s being toyed with by the cold wind, and on the other side is _the gym_. He knows he should be there. He should be playing for a spot on the nationals. Yeah, that’s why he should be there and he has to _hurry_ , because all of his teammates are waiting for him and he’ll betray all of them if he’s not on time for the warming up.

 “Bokuto _, hurry up_!” Yamiji-san suddenly yells at him from the other end of the bridge and he sounds so _angry_ , so _furious_ with him. His face is almost red. “It’s your time to spike, you’ll miss the ball!”

 He looks around, but there is _no ball_ to spike. There are only snowflakes flying around with the wind. But something in him – quilt and fear – makes him take a step on the dangerous bridge.

  _He has to spike the damn ball and score_!

 But then he’s suddenly moving left and right, almost falling off the bridge as he tries to keep his balance. It’s scary – every time he looks down he sees sharp rocks and a wild river, ready to drown him and take him away. It makes him shiver, makes his blood run cold in his vanes and freeze his body to the bone.

 Despite his fear, he takes another step ahead, body bouncing with the rope bridge. Because his coach – who he has the distant feeling shouldn’t be _his_ anymore – is calling for him to jump and spike the invisible ball somewhere ahead of him and win his match. It’s his duty to do it.

 Yamiji-san calls out to him again and his sharp voice makes the ropes holding up the unsteady bridge break. Everything falls from underneath him and he finds himself dangling in midair before he’s falling down towards the river.

 There’s the distant memory that’s he’s screaming and waving his hands around as if to spike the invisible ball Yamiji keep’s yelling about, before the air in his lungs disappears and darkness envelopes him.

 

 Even though he keeps his pillows pressed against his ears when he sleeps, Tetsurou still manages to catch the soft whimpers coming from beside him. He’s always been a light sleeper and the broken sounds are enough to wake him up from his comfortable sleep.

 “Tetsu…” he hears Kou whine and whimper from beside him. The broken sounds he makes while he tries to breath mixed with the way he almost pleads for him chases the sleep far from Tetsurou’s mind. “Tetsu, no…Tetsu… _Tetsu_!...”

 Kou lets out a chocked shriek of surprise and Tetsurou hears a loud thump against the floor of their room. It makes him throw away the pillows from his head and stand up to blindly touch around for his boyfriend.

 “Kou!?” he yells in turn, tensing in worry when he finds Kou on the floor, struggling to rid himself of the covers sticking to his body. He keeps whining and kicking, only getting more into his cover, while Tetsurou stands up to help him. It’s almost as if Koutarou will stop breathing anytime soon from panic.

 “Kou, it’s me.” He soothingly says, getting rid of the strangling covers, “It’s me, alright? Look at me. _Look_ at me Kou!”

 Kou’s shaking and brushing his sweaty palms over his face. His chest heaves as if he had run a marathon through the desert and finished first. Tetsurou’s never seen him so ruined after a nightmare. Kou normally doesn’t even wake up, just carries on sleeping through the bad dreams and doesn’t remember them in the morning. But it’s completely different now.

 Tetsurou wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him close, rocking their bodies back and fort in slow, lethargic motions. He feels Kou tremble in his arms and whimper his name in disbelief, as if he can’t believe he’s there, hugging him and keeping him safe.

 “Don’t leave me Tetsu…” he mutters in the dark, burying his face in the crock of his neck and wrapping his arms tightly around his middle, “Invite me to Hokkaido with you, I’ll pay for myself…”

 “I’m not going anywhere, Kou.” Tetsurou comfortingly whispers into the skin of his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose softly against the soft skin under his ear, “I’m here and I’m all yours, babe…”

 He has no idea what Kou’s talking about, but he does know that it hurts him and scares him and he’s ready to help him through it however he can. Tetsurou gently pulls them up from the floor and onto the bed, only to lean back against the headboard – not caring how uncomfortable its hard edge digs into his back – and brings Kou close again, feeling his chest move against his as he struggles to breathe.

 When he starts feeling a hot wetness spreading over his shirt and exposed neck however, he almost feels his heart break.

 “We’re gonna lose the nationals, Tetsu…” he hears Kou whine against him, “It’s all my fault, mine…”

 “Kou, you’re in university, we don’t compete for nationals.” Tetsurou gently reminds him, kissing up and down his neck and dragging his lips over the outer shell of his ear, “It was just a silly dream, I’m here for you babe…”

 “They said I couldn’t spike and that I was a loner…”

 “Babe, that’s not true. I love you Kou, come back to me and get out of that dream.”

 It takes Koutarou a few more minutes to relax start to breathe softly against him. But Tetsurou can’t sleep or relax. Not while he keeps remembering how broken Kou sounded while he was calling out to him. The least he could do now was make sure he fell asleep without a trace of bad dreams, softly kissing the side of his face and his neck, while he breathed against him, chest sliding against his.

 “I had a dream where everyone was talking behind my back and you acted like I wasn’t there…” Kou suddenly whispers, turning to lie more comfortably in his boyfriend’s arms and between his legs, “And your mom hated me…And all my senpai were making fun of me…”

 “There’s nothing like that, babe…” Tetsurou whispers against his neck and takes a deep breath, “My mom loves you and no one cares what those guys think about you. They’re all jealous. You’re one of the best spikers in the country and you have the best boyfriend right here.”

 When Kou didn’t answer, Tetsurou slowly slid down to lay on his back on the bed, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and listening to him breathe.

 That’s how they went asleep, nestled in each other’s arms, fighting off whatever nightmare dared to ruin their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Last words - this was inspired by a very real dream I had, I wanted to describe it as much as possible, granted, I think I did. This fic was supposed to be very angsty honestly...I think that I could have done a better job with the emotions, but I was still under the after effects of the damn dream and maybe it wasn't written as well as I might have wrote it a month after (this was written months ago...).  
>  P.S. I am very happy to say that lately I have been having a lot more volleyball dreams and that I'll be joining the town's volleyball team with the start of January, and that will give me more ideas to write about our lovely volleydorks in their natural habitat xD!


End file.
